Exiled
by Formastory
Summary: Ventus & Lauriam the two survivors, the two fighters, both exiled from the home they knew. Both fight the darkness within, but each with a reason of their own. One, afraid to unveil the truth hidden in the heart, the other doomed to a life of misery. One seeks a way to conquer the dark, the other yearns for a way to gain a power that was lost. They both just want to go back home.
1. Awaken

**Hi, this was originally from my "Place Of Forming Ideas" story, but I really liked this idea so much that I decided to make it complete! This is a work in progress and I want to run with the idea while I can. It's kind of short for now, but hopefully, I can come back to it and create a longer one someday.** **There are some changes from the one I previously wrote, so if you read the original, see if you can spot the differences maybe? Anyway, enjoy the read! :D**

 **Title** : Exiled

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Ventus & Lauriam, the two survivors, the two fighters, both exiled from the home they knew. Both fight the darkness within, but each with a reason of their own. One, afraid to unveil the truth hidden in the heart, the other doomed to a life of misery. One seeks a way to conquer the dark, the other yearns for a way to gain a power that was lost. They both just want to go back home.

 **Idea:** Ventus and Lauriam are both the survivors of the Keyblade War along with the rest. But why do we see them presumably more than a hundred years in a time which neither belong? This is my take on why they are both present during this time. Note: Ventus did something unspeakable and that caused the darkness side (Van) of him to be unleashed and Lauriam was sentenced to be exiled but was eliminated by an imposter in the group. Note: In this, Lauriam is not the fake leader, but his nobody later has desires for the Keyblade for a different reason.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

\- Lauriam was good. The reason he has his weapon is because of the irony, he gains the very weapon of the crime he is falsely accused of. (Living as a reason for Stretizelia's demise despite his innocence.)

\- Ventus was exposed to the new darkness as they described in UnionX and sometimes it took hold in him.

\- Not sure which leader to use…

\- Stretizelia has a sibling.

-.

* * *

.

Prologue:

Dark, cold, empty. His emotions were all gone. Memories, what memories? Fading deeper and deeper into an endless abyss. His hopes, his dreams, his friends all fading away. Then, he awoke, to the sounds of the waves and the pale light of the moon. Sand shifting all around as he rose to his feet. Everything felt empty, he felt so lost and unsure. Why was he here? Where was he even? But nothing came to his mind, and so he sat, watching the darkened horizon as he allowed himself to be lost in the nothingness. How long had it been? Minutes? Days? Weeks? Time had no meaning to him, especially when there was nothing to think about. Did it even matter?

For a long while, he stayed there unmoved gazing at the dim horizon. No thoughts, no ideas, no sense in any form came to him. Then out of nowhere, a vision hits, a spark is lit and begins to set aflame. Bits and pieces, memories broken and torn surface from the depths of his mind. Unmoved he sat, watching as the fragmented moments flickered in and out. A group of youths, a desolate wasteland, weapons in the shapes of keys, and five figures blurred. Two stood out the most, a young blond haired boy with clothes that balance black and white, and a girl clothed in white with two ponytails of orange. Feelings of joy and love came from these two, while at the same time a feeling of grief or sorrow. It was a feeling that he could not express at that moment. When the visions subsided, his eyes filled with grief but his everything would not respond.

He wanted to feel any kind of emotion, but his body betrayed him. Only his eyes, the last part of himself that showed any form of emotion was all he had left. What was wrong with him? What was happening? He could not understand one bit. Instead of dwelling on it he decided to focus on what he had just experienced, think on every little piece of information. When he thought about it, he realized what he had seen were memories. He was remembering but not entirely. Whatever linked his memories together felt as though a vital piece was missing. If he could find out what all those scenes meant, then he would find the truth. There was no point in sitting around on the silent shores anymore, to get answers he had to go and wander the vast unknown. He needed to find the truth about himself.

TBC

.

* * *

 **I had a thought that when Nobodies are born, they enter for a period of time with a clean slate. This means no memories, no sense of orientation, but just there existing. Much like a baby, they don't form new concrete memories until a set time. So for a number of days, Lauriam's nobody was empty, no sense of purpose and lost in nothingness. Once the set days are up, that's when they are supposed to gain their memories of their Somebody's life. This is a story that will explore how** **Lauriam** **is truly separate from his counterpart, Marluxia. It will also explore** **Lauriam** **as a character before his Nobody was born.**

 **As for Ven, his story will be shared here but as a different journey from** **Lauriam.** **It will explore his reasons for ending up in the future with Xehanort as well as the darkness we know as Vanitas who rested in Ven.**

 **I am open to ideas, suggestion, and ways to improve my writing in the comments. Well, that's all for now, thank you so much for reading! :D**


	2. The Story Of Ven

**Greetings everyone! Happy New Year! Happy 2019! I hope you're all having a great time this year! Only a few weeks left till KHIII! So exciting right? Well, time to post another chapter, so here is chapter 2 of Exiled. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Story Of Ven:

Ventus, a young Keyblade wielder in training. With the Starlight as his guide and Chirithy by his side, he began his story in of Daybreak Town. His arrival began in a time of deep conflict. This was a time when the Dandelions were known far and wide, a time when the air between Unions was tense and unsettling. Being ever so young, he did not comprehend the members looking at him with fake smiles or deadly glares. Deep down, as any young child ever hopes for, all he wanted was a friend. Mission after mission, he sought the company of a companion only to find all those teammates quickly turned away giving him cold shoulders. To be brought into a world where the times were unkind and where those who were considered teammates were unfriendly caused him to draw away from having friends. His heart became troubled, purpose slowly dimming, and sadness began to settle.

Then it came out of the blue on a misty morning, an invitation by Master Ava. It was a chance to start anew, a fresh clean slate, to be able to go and fulfill his deepest desire. He understood the role that the Dandelions were created for, but he never considered being there until Master Ava encouraged him in a way he never knew he needed. Those sweet words, her tone of worry and hope mixed into one, her deepest desire for those to be saved and avoid as many to be lost to the foretold war. The light that grew dim now was supplied with new strength and hope that this new start was a chance to find what he so desired.

From that point, the days grew darker. Tensions rose between wielders who believed in the words of one of the Masters that claimed there were traitors among their numbers. Wielders pitted their blades against one another, some Dandelions tried to stop them and failed. Ventus was growing scared each time, afraid that a member of his own may come and attack him too. 'Were the Dandelions doing the right thing?' he would think to himself. 'Was there really nothing that could stop the oncoming of war?'

It was drawing closer to the days when the bell would sound and the wielders would speed off to the battleground, fighting for the light they desired to selfishly keep. Master Ava came to him with a book in hand, telling him that he was chosen to be a great leader for those who survive. Ventus was stunned at her words. What made her do this and why him? He thought 'Why? Someone like me who has never been at the top, never stood out, and was average all around is being given this opportunity to be the next generation Union leader?' Master Ava never gave him a straight answer, but instead encouraged him by telling of how even if he never stood out, what shined brightest was his light and his character. Even though he never understood, he accepted his role.

Come the day, when war was over and all that remained were the abandoned Keyblades, there he did meet his first true friends. Two figures out there in the center waited for others to arrive. He was nervous, scared, and unsure of how to approach someone who he felt could possibly be friends. Then he heard one of them say "Look! Someone's coming."

He was shocked, and so were they, what was he to do? It was too late to turn, too late to redo his entrance, it was now or never to make his first friends. So he walked forward and so did they. The black haired girl kindly spoke "Welcome! You're number three. I'm Skuld. Nice to meet you."

Already off the bat, she was friendly, still, he nervously replied "Oh, uh, thanks. You too."

Then the white-haired boy asked, "So, Master Ava talked to you too, huh?"

"Yeah, she said I should come here when everything was over, and that I was one of the five," Ventus explained hoping that his words didn't sound strange.

"I got the same speech." The silver-haired boy smiled and approached hand out and said, "I'm Ephemer, by the way."

Ventus took his hand and smiled, the first time in a long time he felt comforted and secure. Ephemer's grab was firm and yet gentle like a warm hug. He looked at him feeling that he may very well enjoy this moment. Once they let go, he replied "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

They had a little laugh and exchange of words before Ventus wanted to learn more about these two Union leaders. "You two know each other, huh?" He felt a little jealous cause it seemed they were close. "Must be nice, I've always been on my own." He sighed.

"I was pretty much on my own too," Skuld reassured Ven which caused Ven to be a little surprised with the answer. He didn't think it was entirely true, but he took it to heart when he heard the way she and spoken it. To change the subject, he thought about why he was a leader in the first place and wondered aloud, "I wonder why I was chosen for this. I'm not especially good at anything... And I'm never at the top of the rankings." Even though they talked, he ever got a clear answer as to why the Master chose him.

Skuld replied, "I'm sure Master Ava has her reasons." This got Ven curious, "You think so? I don't know her all that much. I've barely spoken with her." It was true, he only ever spoke with her when he was recruited into the Dandelions and when he was asked to be a leader. But other than that, it still was a complete mystery in his mind.

Ephemer knew about what Master Ava had planned since he had spent a lot of time with her back in Daybreak Town. If Master Ava believed Ven was the right choice, he chose to trust her judgment. He replied back, "She's easy to talk to, that's for sure."

"You say that about everyone." Skuld teased. "Not true!" Ephemer and Skuld shared a laugh together.

As the two laughed, he started to feel a little left out and expressed his thoughts aloud,"I sure wish I had friends."

Ephmer looked at him with a bright smile and told him confidently, "You do! Right here." Those very words caused something in Ventus' heart to feel light and excited. Cause finally, he found those who were friendly and open with him, someone who could look out for him and he looks out for them, someone he could call Friends. This caused him to laugh and happily exclaim "Yeah!" for he had gained what he desired.

TBC?

.

* * *

 **This has been sitting in my notes for a while, but I thought to post it anyway and come back and edit late. This story will alternate between Marluxia/Laurium and Ventus. This is Ven's side of the Exiled story. It's jumbled in my head, but the idea is to tell the backstory of Ventus (in a sort of Chirithy like way) and how deeply he desired to have friends. The idea is coming together slowly... so updates are random.**

 **But for now, this is all I have... Anyway, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or any comments, feel free to let me know.** **Thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! :D**


	3. Isolation And Uncertainty

**Greetings everyone! Most people who are in summer want to spend their days enjoying vacation not doing anything. Me? I had summer classes and I liked it! But you don't want to hear about that, you're here for the story which I apologize is on the rough side this time around.**

 **Well, as much as I wanted to alternate between Ven and Mar/Laur, I really am stuck on him. Maybe I'll wait it out for the Re:Mind DLC or for more of his story on KHUX. But then again, I may change my mind especially since that is a long way away. I have the lots of drafts in my notebook of Mar's/Laur's story written, but it's still not coming out the way I imagined. I'm open to ideas if you've got any. :D**

 **So instead here's Ven's side of the story again, and this one is a time skip to the future. OH yeah, a reminder to you all this story kind of doesn't have an order. Enjoy!**

* * *

.

He gazes below at the keys of the fallen, heavy-hearted each time he looks. The Keyblade Graveyard, the constant reminder the lost and the world that was changed forever. No longer was the world united, but fallen apart and divided. But this general idea was not on mind right now, for the troubles that ailed him so were of the ones he personally lost. He had lost his home, his friends, and his way back. He found himself stranded and powerless, without a keyblade. The emotions ran high, too much negativity pressed on every thought.

 _'Why did this happen? Why him? Where had it all gone wrong?'_ These questions plagued him. Life could have been so perfect if only things didn't change. He screams in this desolate wasteland hoping for a response, but all he receives is a hollow echo back.

He has been here for several days, slowly coming to terms with his loneliness. Those days prior were filled with denial, anger, rage, sadness, and acceptance. On the first day, he woke there disoriented and confused. Where were his friends? Surely they were coming to meet him here were they not? But waiting took forever, so he attempted to summon his keyblade in order to go back to Daybreak Town. But the keyblade did not materialize, so he tried again. Again and again he attempted to call it, and again and again, it did not respond. Then he called out to his Chirithy hoping that the little one would have an answer as to why he couldn't call his blade. Though like the keyblade, Chirithy did not appear. In his frustration, he ran to the Keyblade Graveyard hoping to find them waiting there in the center. But looking around, the scene was the same, but different. It was as if the keyblades had aged beyond the recent events of a few years ago. This confused him even more as he worried about what was going on. Then he remembered what had happened, so he sat in the middle of the crossroads and cried.

On his second day, he walked to the ends of this world to find nothing but barren land. He walked all around for the entirety of the day to find it all circled back around to the graveyard he started at. Brain had taught the worlds were once connected and each part was possible to visit by walking on foot or simple transportation. But with the keyblade war, they divided, but how it happened was a total mystery. By walking around he learned what occurs when a world is separated, they become their own planet, always circle back to the location of significance. To sum it up, there's no escape or leaving to visiting another place. All throughout this land, with the exception of the keyblades, there was nothing but the infertile ground. Nothing but the empty rock mountains towered high and dust blowing across this land with not a trace of life. What was he to do but try to rest as the light faded and the valley grew colder.

The third day he decides to desecrate the graveyard and pull out a keyblade. Perhaps he could bring power into the lifeless blade whose owner perished long ago. He chose the blade that was closest to his own, Missing Ache. Though this keyblade was much more downgraded version, a simple black and chartreuse color scheme with what looked like blackbird handle and pole, and chartreuse spikes at the end as well as the top part of the guard. The keychain token also had an odd shape that was bird-like but more spikes like a bat. He chose this cause he wasn't sure how much mana it would take to revive a stronger blade. First, he attempted with his Keyblade deck, old magic that was used before the Keyblade war. Surely that would work, right? But no, the keyblade was unresponsive to its magic. Perhaps the medals would work? So he tried those next and again the same results. Finally, he used his internal mana, whatever remained but it only exhausted him further than he already was. Nothing was reviving this old blade, it was as if the magic had shifted and altered somehow. Still, he decided to take it along with him just to feel the familiarity of the weight in his grip.

The fourth day brought difficulties, whatever food and drink he had in his pockets were slowly running its course. He had to move, and so the search was on. High and low he sought out a way off this world, but as in the second day, the search remained fruitless. But one thing noticeable was several keyblades that still had magic imbued in them. The common factor they shared was that they were all Starlight Keyblades, the beginning for every wielder. He picked one out of the ground and tried to unlock it's potential, and as with Missing Ache, nothing. These keyblades lying in wait, dormant, as if waiting for a trigger of some sort. But what could it be? Feeling discouraged, he slowly walked back to his place of rest.

The fifth day was the worst, at this point, he was tired, hungry, thirsty, and near an emotional wreck. A part of him was finally accepting his doom, stranded on a world of unending nothingness and haunting reminders of the bellicose past that took the lives of all who participated. He accepted that he was destined to perish here for what he'd done. The ones whom he considered friends were all gone. The ones whom he thought were going to give him that wonderful life, all of it taken away in the blink of an eye. So there he sat atop the cliff overlooking the graveyard wrestling with the part of himself that whispered negativity and hopelessness. The light was diminishing as the darkness and negative emotions attempted to invade more of his heart and mind.

It was on this day right out of the blue, Ventus encountered his first sign of any life. It was there on the cliff they met, not formally but they met. Ventus heard footsteps from behind, he dared not turn around for fear he was going mad. Then a voice of an elderly man rang in his ears.

"In all my years, I never once met a soul in this sacred land until now." The old man mused.

Ventus did not look back, continuing to stare out into the graveyard. The old man proceeded, "Tell me, boy, what has brought you here to this world?"

Ventus eventually turned around and saw the old man in detail. He had dark tan skin and a wrinkly face. His ears as pointy as elves ears, eyes as dark as amber, and beard as grey as silver. His clothes consisted of black boots with steel bottoms and edges around the top, black pants, a long white buttoned dress shirt that went down to his knees was being held with 2 black belts with silver buckles, and an overcoat that was black and grey and had lots of belts holding up parts of it and made what looked like huge pockets on the outside, and the inside lining was a royal red color. He'd never seen this person in his life, so this was comforting to know that he wasn't going crazy from the isolation and solitude of this quiet land.

Both wondered about each other, _'What was this person doing here? Why are we meeting only now? How does he know about the Keyblade Graveyard?'_

Ventus turned his back, deep in thought about the person behind him, not sure what to think. Subconsciously he grips at the lifeless basic form of Missing Ache, preparing to defend himself should the situation call for it. The old man notices his actions and the rusted keyblade he held onto so tightly. Was he brought here by their power? Did the boy seek the Keyblade's power as he once did? Then a thought came to him, that keyblade must have come from below but he needed to confirm these suspicions.

"Tell me, does the blade you hold so close belong to you?" To which Ventus responds with his head shake left to right and points in the direction of the graveyard from where it came from.

The boy still had not spoken a word, probably because he was cautious. But being an observant character, he decides to play his cards right to get him to open up even a little. So he began to speak in this odd sweet but deceptive tone,

"Centuries ago, upon this land raged a great war, the war known as 'The Keyblade War.' Many raged in battle for a great light known as Kingdom Hearts, all perishing in vain. The light forever hidden away and the worlds were divided, and those living in the worlds were none the wiser. Time moved on and only a select few were chosen to wield the Keyblade in order for the balance of light and dark to be maintained."

Ventus upon hearing this turned back to face the old man intrigued and appalled by what he had said. _'It had been centuries since the war? How?!'_

Seeing he got the boy's attention he continued, "Not much is known about the War as there is hardly any documentation about the events that transpired. That is what leads me back here, to unlock and solve the mysteries of the war. Now that I have stated my reasons for my presences here, what bought you here?"

Oh, how wrong was this old man's information about what happened, but Ventus wasn't going to tell him that. He simply stared at him, gritting his teeth and then looks down in frustration unsure of whether to tell this old man his truths.

The old man sighed, seeing the boy still struggling with what to say. "If you do not desire to tell me from whence you came, then so be it. But you were brought here by something, and I believe I can offer you more than the lifeless blade that you grip at so desperately. For you see, I have not told you everything."

Ventus eyes grew wider and curious as to what he would say.

"Aside from unearthing the mystery that enshrouds the war, I am a master of the keyblade who is on a journey throughout the other worlds."

"A Keyblade master?"

"Why of course!" To prove his word, a keyblade materialized in his hands leaving Ventus in awe. It was an intricate black and silver keyblade with a light blue eye at its center, a goat at the rain guard, two bat wings at the hilt, and a keyblade token that looked like a bat design with one blue eye when seen upside down. The keyblade felt oddly familiar and he couldn't place it until he realized it.

'Just like The Masters!' Ventus thought.

This master was offering him the chance to get his Keyblade back. Finally a way off this lonely rock, a chance to find a way back home, no longer will he be in exile but back in the safe arms of home. In his excitement, he nearly agreed, but his heart and gut felt a bit sick telling him something was off with this man.

"As much as I would like to learn from you, why are you doing this? If you're trying to help me get my own keyblade, what do you want in return?" He questioned, cause this man seemed like the type to strike deals. The type who would only offer help if only it benefitted them, much like one of his former group leaders.

"Why the chance to train another promising youth in the ways of the Keyblade. If I ever desire more, it will be the best performance under my order." The old man replied in that oddly sweet and strangely deceptive like tone.

Ven mulled it over, be didn't want to trust this man cause there was a strange vibe from him. His light felt off, but what it was, he couldn't place it. But he was here, and as stated earlier, no one has come here before except for the old man. So this was his only chance to get out. His desire to leave won out over his issue of trust, for now, this was a temporary situation. Once he got the keyblade and grew a little stronger, he would find a way back home no matter how long it took. These negative thoughts, his darkness would not control him any longer. He would prove his light would win.

"Okay master, I'll accept your offer to study under you. Train me so I can obtain a keyblade like this one I got from below." Ventus spoke hesitantly.

The old man smiled, "Good. But before this, tell me, what shall I call you?"

"Ventus, my name is Ventus. You can call me Ven." his voice now steady and serious when he answered.

"Very well then, you shall call me Master Xehanort," he replied and materialized his keyblade.

"Now hold the grip as I preform a Keyblade ceremony."

Ventus wasn't sure what that was, but with the seriousness and fire in his blue eyes, he did as he was told.

"In your hand take this key..."

This was the day Xehanort preformed the keyblade ceremony, and so Ven's difficult training to get out of Exile began.

TBC

.

* * *

 **As I said before and I'll say it again, the idea is coming together slowly... so updates are random. Yeah also the writing is on the rough side, so I hope you were able to understand.**

 **This is kind of how I imagined how Xehanort met Ven as a boy, about age 11 going on 12, with room for his hair to grow out to what we know today. So his apprenticeship has only been for about a less than or equal to a year before the Neoshadow incident. As for how he got there, I'm leaving that for future chapters so look forward to that.**

 **Anyway, if you have any ideas, suggestions, ways to improve, or any comments, feel free to let me know.** **Thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! :D**


End file.
